


Boston

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021 [10]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Alternate Universe, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Illustrations, M/M, Photoshop, Post-Canon, Romance, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: А дальше история Джека и Стью продолжалась за океаном.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Serviceman Stuart
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185848
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Визуал от M до E 2021





	Boston

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [До конца и дальше](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580825) by [WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021). 



> Иллюстрация к фику [«До конца и дальше»](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF_Kings_2021_wtfk21_rnc21_texts/works/29580825). Разрешение автора получено. 
> 
> Исходные материалы: кадры сериала из открытых источников, а также изображения, находящиеся в свободном доступе в сети Интернет.

[](http://imgbox.com/A2rpDQIS)


End file.
